


₩onder ₩oman

by GossipGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Sex, Angel Siblings, Angel Wings, Back At It Again With The White Vans, Castiel is your brother, Dean Winchester And Reader Hook Up, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean and Feelings, Dean and Kids, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Loved, Do People Read The Tags?, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, From Sex to Love, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader is Wonder Woman, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, See Me Do That Work Work Work, Sexual Content, Soulless Sam Winchester, Stussy, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Work Work Work, You Are An Angel, damn daniel, you and dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GossipGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take it back all the way to season 3. Steven Sam are on the hunt Still for old yellow eyes. Every turn they hit for every time they're in trouble a beautiful woman comes to save them. You strongly believe that you're a superhero with all the powers that you have. Every time he encounters you it's like Sparks go off. Once Dean meets Castiel it's a bit more clear as to what you might be. Who knew Batman hada think for wonder woman.</p><p>Eventually there'll be smut. bear with me I promise and will move to season 11 too..</p>
            </blockquote>





	₩onder ₩oman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is something random that hit me and idea that I was thinking about and decided to actually type it out. A lot of my viewers were asking if I was going to work on other series other than the one that I'm currently working on called burning house. This is kind of like a pilot in a way just to see how others feel and like it. If you enjoy it I'll continue it if not then this will just be a drabble I guess. But anyway let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please please please make sure to check out my other series. I highly recommend burning house it will not fail you and you will not be disappointed.

Sam was smacked straight in the face. A simple human let alone a woman hit him and knocked his feet out from under him. He was a big man and the fall was hard. He laid there winded and Ashamed. If it had been ruby that took him down he'd feel a bit better, but it wasn't. The female was none other than Bela Tabolt. A sly little british minks that had been a pain in the ass to the Winchesters.

Dean ran at Bela next. He didn't want to hit her, but he wasn't scared to tackle her. Instantly she was body slammed. Wiggling under him she opened her mouth and bit down on his arm. Rowling over, Dean yelled making the mistake of opening his arms. Quickly spring to her feet she took back the item she had stole from them in the first place. She kissed it, knowing that it had to be in perfect condition of she was gonna profit from it.

 

Both of the Winchesters got up, ready to tackle her together. Whipping her gun out, Bela pointed it at Sam. “I grazed you the first time but I'll shoot this time.” Without warning she shit sam in his leg.

“SAMMY!” Dean shouted running to his brother.

He grunted pressing down at the spewing bullet hole in his thigh. “GAH- Dean don't let her get away!!!”

Bela took off, making a break for it. There was no way Dean would leave his brothers side and the bitch knew it. What she was expecting was an arm swing out and stopping. Her body slammed down flat. She looked up dazed at the blurred figure before her. She held her gun up trying to shoot whomever it was hovering over her. In a flash her gun was kicked out of her hand by some classy tasteful red boots. Her eyes followed her gun as it slid under a car. Picking a fight in a parking garage seemed like a good idea at first when she taking on the Winchesters, but now she was regretting it. Judging by the shock look on Dean's face she could tell, this wasn't an ace up his sleeve.

Rolling over to her stomach she pushed of the grounded ready to fight another person. She whipped around raising one of her perfectly fleek eyebrows. She was about to fight another woman, and a stunning one at that. She shrugged, it was going to be a shame that she was going to wreck that face. Though she didn't feel to bad. Eat or be eaten. So, picking up her fist she went for the first punch. That was a mistake.

Her fist was caught right out the gate. The woman holding Belas bawled up hand was slowly crushing it. Bela Yanked and yanked, but her hand didn't budge an inch. It was as if her wrist was stuck in dried cement. Clearly she misjudged the beautiful stranger. It was a wonder how strong she was. Tossing Bela like she was paper, the woman took slow strides towards the British minks. There was no point in trying to fight. Bela didn't stand a chance.

The Beauty stepped on Bela’s wrist, pressing lightly. It was enough to pin her in place. With a poetic voice the stranger finally spoke. “I believe you have something that belongs to these men.”

“I was just borrowing,” Bela squealed.

Dean shook his head. “The bitch is lying!”

“Hand it over.” She pressed a bit hard.

Bela scoffed pulling the Colt from her trench coat. “Sure, right after I show you how it works.”

Reaching up the woman jumped, grabbing a pipe line and swung her feet off the ground. The bullet missed, ricocheting of the solid concrete walls of the parking garage. Dropping back down, her feet landed on either sides of Bela’s head. Her fist came down heavy and mighty, cracking the floor underneath it. Bela clenched up, scared her face would get bashed in by this chick. The wondrous matron above her ripped the Colt from her hands as if it was being handed to her. Which it wasn't. Bela had been gripping it as if her soul depended on it. (Oh wait it did.)

Taking the gun she gave it back to Dean. Her eyes quickly scanned over the man in his arms. “Do not worry citizen, I will assist you right after I deal with this thief.” turning quickly she sprinted after Bela, who was running for her life. It was pointless. In a matter of seconds the nameless woman caught up with her. Bela screamed as she was lifted. Her legs flailed wildly, as she tried to touch the cement with her feet. Held up by the collar of her coat the woman squinted and shook her. “bother these two again, and next time their. Will. Be. No. Next. Time.”

Bela was released and took off with no last banter or witty remarks. She was just happy to live a little while longer. Dean watched as their “hero” approached the. She had long thick black hair and piercing blue eyes that were breathtaking. Her top was a tight red leather looking corset with gold detailing along the sweetheart neckline. Deans eyes traveled lower. Damn did she have legs he'd like to get between. Her blue denim jeans were almost as tight as her top. The woman's physique was lean and toned. Like she could kick his as with just one flick of her pretty little finger. No doubt she looked good naked. She looked like some chick that just left a kinky leather/comicbook/fourth-of-july party. 

Her glossy cherry red lips turned up words. “you're going to be alright.”

“unless you're a traveling nurse I gotta get my brother to the hospital,” he said slightly panicked.

“I'm even better.” Slowly she dropped to her knees. Placing two fingers on Sam's forehead she held him. The bullet in his leg gone, the pain and hole gone.

Freaked out Sam backed away and jumped up to his feet. “What the hell! Dean she's a demon!!!”

Dean scrambled for a flask and small container. He hit her with salt then holy water. His green eyes grew beyond his normal size. Taking a silver knife he quickly touched her with it. “Son of a bitch.”

She rose with dean. “I'm not a demon or monster.”

He held his gun out for protection. “Well you're definitely not human! What the hell are you!?”

“a friend.”

Dean's lip twitched. “Oh, sweetheart you ain't no friend of ours.”

She sighed. It wasn't her place to reveal herself. She could just sense danger and acted upon it. “Dean winchester I'm only here to protect you.”

“Protect me? What? Why?” he put his gun away not feeling threatened anymore. There was something about her he could just trust.

Ignoring him she walked over to the edge of the level the garage was on. Climbing on top of it she squatted ready to jump. “if you are in danger, shout out to me.”

He was full of questions she only kept dodging. “Shout out to you? How the hell will you find???”

She stood up heroically; back facing him.

Dean took a small step towards her. “who are you?”

Looking over her shoulder she smiled. “I'm wonder woman.”

And with that she jumped, disappearing in front of his eyes. He gripped onto the edge looking off into the distance with a smirk and repeated her name. “Wonder Woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like city of Gotham better make room for another hero. Who new Batman had a thing for Wonder Woman? This could be the beginning of a beautiful partnership or turn into Batman vs. Wonder Woman. The let's see how Superman handles this. Better Robins blood lust to Poison Ivy doesn't ruin a damn thing. Rest while you can Gotham city it going to be one hell of a series.
> 
> Xoxo, Gossip Girl


End file.
